Lucy in High School
by lauraovertime
Summary: A nerdy girl, a misunderstood bully, a socially outcasted boy, a mentally unstable girl, and the biggest troublemaker in the school are put in detention together. And what happens? They all become FRIENDS. And form a F*CKING. BAND. WHAT. THE. HECK. ...and why did this awful writer decide to write such a cliche story? (RATED T FOR SWEARING. MAYBE.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own: **Fairy Tail(Hiro Mashima), Ignorance(Paramore), Angels(Within Temptation),

Sick of it(Skillet), and any other songs I use!

~Lucy's POV~

"SHIT, I'M LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY?!" I shouted running out the door. I sprinted across the playing field and opened the doors, panting. I ran to my first class, art, with Scorpio. I ran inside just before the bell rang and sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. "You just made it Lucy! For your first day, I'm letting you off with a free period! Yeah!" Everyone was excited about that.

"Hey Lucy, watcha late for?" Natsu threw a crumpled up piece of paper at me. "Not now." I growled. He had bullied me ever since first grade, so as long as I was in school. I got out my song writing notebook thinking about the lyrics to my latest song.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

I tapped my finger slightly to the beat.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

I stopped and closed the book and sighed, the song was almost finished. I looked around at the classroom to see Flare, (I already know almost everyone because I've seen them in years before), she was always called retarded. It's not her fault she is a bit… different. I should become friends with her, in my opinion, she seems nice. Then again, my opinion is pretty messed up.

I made some more changes and finished the song by the end of the period. The rest of the morning went by in what seemed like a flash, and before I knew it, Natsu was picking on me in the lunchroom. And I… went a little overboard. "Hey Luigi, what's THIS?" He held up my song book. I tried to grab it, but he wouldn't let me. "Maybe I'll just look at all your awful songs!" I gasped, and did the first thing that came to mind.

I spun around and lifted up my left knee, lashing out with my right leg in a flash. Next thing I know Dragneel's on the ground and I'm getting a weaks worth of detention. _Nice move, Lucy!_ I sighed and sat at an almost empty table. The only one there was Flare.

"Hi Flare…" I said sitting down. She looked up surprised at me with her head tilted to the side and wide open eyes. "Blon...die?" I nodded my head and she blinked. "I thought we could be friends." I said with a smile. She scrunched up her eyebrows and nodded her head. We ate lunch together with bits of small talk, I didn't mind the way she was. I was off to a good start at Fiore Academy.

**~At Detention (Because I'm lazy!)~**

I look around to see Minerva, Zeref, Gajeel, and surprisingly, Flare. I sat next to her with a questioning glance. She smiled. "I like to come here… The spirits let me." The spirits are what we nicknamed the teachers. "Since when are you all buddy-buddy with Lucy?" Asked Minerva. I smiled. "I sat by her at lunch today. I wanted to be her friend." She looked a bit surprised.

Zeref stayed quiet, staring at the floor. He would've been staring at a desk, but _someone_ *cough*NATSU*cough* got in a fight with someone in the detention hall and is being prepared at the moment. We were currently in the music room. I got out my song notebook, and opened it. "Is that the book you beat up Pinky to get?" Flare questioned. Everyone looked at me surprised again. "Err… well… I didn't _exactly_ beat him up… but yes. This is the book he took." Gajeel and Minerva looked at me in amusement. "So, what DID you do to him then?" Minerva asked.

I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. "I gave him a tornado kick to the face." Gajeel started laughed, along with Minerva, Flare, and Zeref even cracked a small smile. I smiled before reopening my book and giving it the last finishing touches.

I started humming the tune of the song, tapping my feet to the beat.

(_**Humming,**_ _Singing)_

_**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**_

_**Well I guess I'll make my own way**_

_**It's a circle**_

_**A mean cycle**_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

At this point, I hardly noticed Flare strumming a bass guitar to the beat.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

Minerva was drumming on the drums and Gajeel strummed a guitar

_Yeah the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

Zeref slipped over to the keyboard and played a melody to the music. I smiled and started singing in full-swing.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

They all noticed the song was almost over and worked together perfectly to complete it.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

I whispered the last line and the others stopped perfectly. I looked around to see them all at their instruments and realized… THAT. WAS. AWESOME! "Gihi. Didn't know you could sing, bunny-girl." I rubbed the back of my head, nervously laughing. Zeref stayed quiet, but had a small smile on his face.

"LULU THAT WAS GREAT!" Minerva practically jumped on me and squished me to death with a hug. "Can't… Breathe…" I said and she stopped. "Is it OK if I call you Lulu? And you can call me Min-min!" I smiled and nodded my head. Flare came over and we sat down, Zeref sitting quietly but paying attention.

"I think we should form a band!" Minerva said. "I will join the band if blondie joins." Flare said looking at me. "Well… I guess we could try…" I said, tapping my fingers together as my self-consciousness kicked in. "Gihi. We'll just have to get in detention a lot." Gajeel said. I snorted and questionably looked at Zeref. He hesitated, but then nodded his head. "YEA! Now we need a band name!" Minerva shouted.

"Something with Dragons?" Gajeel suggested, because we all knew he had a fascination for fantasies like Fairies, Dragons, Mermaids, Magic. I shrugged my shoulders. "How about the Fairies!" Minerva suggested. Gajeel looked horror struck because of the girlyness. I giggled and shook my head. "Phoenix Wings?" Flare suggested. I tapped my finger on my chin. "Almost. Something like that, but phoenix is a firebird and would make me think of… _him…" _I growled out.

"Woah, calm down bunny-girl!" Gajeel said with a smirk. "Dark Angels." Zeref said quietly. His voice surprised me. It sounded soft but powerful, gentle yet confident. He spoke quietly, almost a whisper. It wasn't girly, but… soft. I nodded my head. "I like it." I said, smiling. "Cool, I think its pretty bad*ss." Gajeel said. "It sounds really original… it fits us." Minerva said. Flare nodded her head, and we all smiled like idiots.

"Well… I actually have a song for that i think…" I said, searching through my book. And there it was, it had lyrics with meaning behind them. "I have a perfect one we should practice." They looked at me. I held up the book with the page opened to see the song. "Angels." I said. They read the lyrics and nodded.

I put the book back in my bag and smiled. "So, where are we going to practice? I can't get detention here all the time." I said. "You can just walk in with me, blondie. They'll let us just stay there." I nodded my head. "But what if they move it back to the other room? We could do the bass and guitar easily, but I don't feel like lugging around a drum set." Minerva thought a bit before speaking up. "We could go to my home. I already have a drumset there and I'm guessing you have instruments by the way you all played." They nodded, and I checked the clock. 10 minutes to go.

"Detention is almost up. Min-min, you live in your own house, yes?" She nodded and said "Yep." I nodded and silently questioned where everyone else was placed. Gajeel was in Fairy Tail, Zeref was with me in the weird kids group, and Flare lived at her own house because it wasn't far from the school either.

(There were Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and the last one, Slyther-**Haha, just kidding.** The last one was called Love & Lucky.)

Zeref always had a gloomy aura around him, but it was slightly less gloomy. I made it my personal goal to hear him more often, and gave myself an award for getting a response out of him. I nodded my head and stopped at my door to nod a good-bye, and he nodded back. I smiled and went into my room to complete my AGONIZINGLY LONG homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own: **Fairy Tail(Hiro Mashima), Ignorance(Paramore), Angels(Within Temptation),

Sick of it(Skillet), and any other songs I use!

**~BAD*SS TIME SKIPPING TO TOMORROW CAUSE I'M KINDA LAZY!~**

I walked into class today, because I wasn't late. yay. I sat down, yawned and had a boring art class where he just talked about all the things we would be doing and that soon we would do a sculpture out of clay. I have a few more classes after that and then lunch with Flare (No one else had this time period for lunch on Dark Angels). We talked about writing a song together as a band and ate our lunch.

By the end of the school day I was practically bouncing in my seat, and I almost ran to the music room. _Yes!_ Everyone was there. Minerva, Gajeel, Zeref, Flare, and me. I got out my book and we instantly jumped into ideas on what to write about.

I thought it was pretty good. I quickly matched together what sounded good as a song, put them next to other lines, repeated the chorus, checked to see if the beat was good. It wasn't finished yet but we already knew it turned into a loud, hard, rock song. _Awesome!_ I sang it and they came up with the music to go along with it. It was turning out great. We decided to practice one more with our skills by playing 'Iron Walls' again, we really enjoyed the song.

While playing, I noticed Zeref was smiling, he seemed to really like music. We were about halfway done with Minerva now singing backup when Ms. Lyra, the music teacher, opened the door. We froze but she smiled at us. "YOU SHOULD TRY OUT FOR THE SCHOOL'S BAND!" She looked super excited and really happy. (The school had a band that represented it at concerts and festivals).

Minerva and Flare were excited and Gajeel was too, even if he tried to hide it. I glanced at Zeref, and we both had the same thought. _I have stage fright._ I looked back at everyone else who was waiting for us to agree. I rubbed my hands together nervously. "I… don't know… it's different… It's one thing to be playing with your friends alone, than to play for… That many… people…" I shuddered.

Minerva gasped and pulled Zeref and I's arms. "YOU BOTH HAVE STAGE FRIGHT?!" We nodded. "Well, then as my position as best friend, I must help you overcome this fear! Let's go jump off something tall while everyone's watching!" We stared at her in shock. "WHAT?! THAT'S SOUNDS CRAZY!" But she just shrugged it off. "It's alright, I'm sure we'll be fine." Zeref said quietly. I nodded my head and we turned back to the teacher.

"Soooo… sign up! And I so give you permission to use the band room as full time detention!" She winked at us. Gajeel and Minerva smirked while Flare and I smiled. A small smile had drawn itself across Zeref's face. _I like his smile… wait what? nevermind…_ I gave a confident smile. "Where do we sign up?"

**~We practiced for weeks, (I didn't even need to ask the teachers to let me join detention because I ended up fighting with Natsu… again…)~**

**~TIMESKIP TO A FEW WEEKS LATER CAUSE NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENED!~**

I woke up, an instantly felt nervous. Today was the day of the competition. _Team Natsu won every year _(Yea, they named it after that arrogant B*stard…) _but this time it was gonna be different! THE DARK ANGELS ARE WINNING THIS YEAR!_ I jumped out of bed and fell on the floor, and then springing up from that and almost knocking into the closet door. I was hyper today! I got on Black short shorts, a white crop top with 'Dark Angels' written in red dripping letters, and black combat boots. My mid back length blonde hair was kept out and flowing, I looked good.

I heard a knock on the door and checked the time. It was Zeref. I opened it up and we walked jogged ran sprinted _flew_ to Min-min's house. He was also dressed for today. He had on black skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a black T-shirt that had 'Dark Angels' written in red dripping letters. We finally got there, out of breath, and opened the garage.

Inside was a set of drums, a keyboard, a bass guitar and electric guitar, and lastly a microphone. I pulled my book out of my backpack as we greeted each other "Hey Gajeel, Min-min, and Flare! WE'RE HERE!" I said and they all greeted us. Min-min was wearing ripped white skinny jeans with black splatters on it, a black T-shirt like Zeref's only it was tied to one side with a rubber band, black ballet flats, and a black headband. (We decided that these were the colors we would wear)

Gajeel's T-shirt had no sleeves and was white with red letters. He was also wearing a pair of plain black jeans and black sneakers. "Alright. Let's practice hard before tonight, and then after we can have a massive ice cream party!" Min-min shouted. "Alright! LET'S ROCK!" Gajeel pumped his fist in the air. "We will win for sure!" Flare said. She was wearing a red crop top with 'Dark Angels' in black, a pleated black skirt, and red insanely high wedges. "YEA!" I shouted, and raised my eyes expectantly at Zeref.

He sighed. "Let's do this!" He said in a normal voice, which for him was like shouting. "YES! Let's go!" We got into position with our instruments and played for hours, doing every song we could think of. Time flies and before we knew it, it was time to leave for the performance!

**~AND NOW WE'RE AT THE CONCERT~**

First on the stage was Team Natsu, they were singing some overused love song that we hated. I looked at the crowd, I didn't think there would be _that_ many people there! I started to panic so I tried to take deep breaths, which didn't help. I felt someone grab my hand, it was Zeref. I could tell that he was silently telling me: _Good luck! You'll be all ok! Don't worry!_ through his eyes. I nodded at him and smiled. He gave a tiny smile back.

They called out "PLEASE WELCOME A NEW BAND: DARK ANGELS!" I could hear the whispers from here. We walked out on stage and Zeref had to let go to settle at the keyboard. Flare grabbed the bass guitar, Gajeel grabbed the electric guitar, and Minerva settled herself on the stool behind the drums with her drumsticks ready. I grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath, and stole a tiny glance at Zeref who was silently cheering her on.

The lights dimmed and the bass started strumming with the beating drums and keyboard. The electric guitar came in and I started singing. (_Lucy,_ _**+Minerva**_)

_**Sparkling angel**_

_I believe_

_You are my saviour_

_In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith_

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warning's so clear_

I felt more at ease. I danced to the beat and let the words come naturally…

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_**You took my heart**_

_**Deceived me right from the start**_

_**You showed me dreams**_

_**I wished they'd turn to real**_

_**You broke the promise**_

_**And made me realise**_

_**It was all just a lie**_

_**Sparkling angel**_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_**You took my heart**_

_**Deceived me right from the start**_

_**You showed me dreams**_

_**I wished they'd turn to real**_

_**You broke the promise**_

_**And made me realise**_

_**It was all just a lie**_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_**You took my heart**_

_**Deceived me right from the start**_

_**You showed me dreams**_

_**I wished they'd turn in to real**_

_**You broke a promise**_

_**And made me realise**_

_**It was all just a lie**_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

I sang out the last lines and had my hand raised in the air. The crowd burst into deafening applause and I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath. I had a huge, stupid smile on my face as I walked out with the rest of my team. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Minerva shouted. "Gihi. We were awesome!" Gajeel stated with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I think we definitely won!" Flare was jumping up and down. "I loved it." I said with a smile. I didn't make Zeref say something this time, his eyes said it all.

His coal colored eyes were shining full of joy, and that's all I needed to see. We walked back to Minerva's with happiness written all over our faces (Or eyes). "So, how much ice cream do we have Min-min?" I asked. She beamed at me and opened the freezer chest. She had tubs full of Mint, Oreo, Strawberry, Cherry, Chocolate, Rocky road, vanilla, and more. "MY STRAWBERRY!" I instantly grab it and hug it protectively with both my arms and legs wrapped around it. Everyone laughed at that, even Zeref.

"num num num…" I was in ice cream heaven. I might have eaten about 2 tubs of ice cream as did everyone else. Until this happened. FLICK. a piece of mint ice cream landed on Zeref's nose by Minerva. I had to hold my mouth to keep from straight up laughing at him. He threw some choco cherry at her, and there began the ice cream war. I was currently hiding under a table with Zeref. We almost burst out laughing at the sight of each other, covered in ice cream.

Minerva suddenly threw off the table cloth and saw us. She first looked surprised, then had an evil look on her face. We both gulped and she dragged us out to the others. She plopped us down on a couch next to each other and smirked. "Ohhhh Gajeel and Flare! What are we going to do with them." She shook her head at us. "If you two wanted alone time you could've just said so!" She smiled at us with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

Our eyes widened and we turned pink. "W-we weren't doing a-anything under there, I swear!" Zeref nodded madly and the others looked amused. Flare yawned and Minerva decided that we should get cleaned up and hit the hay. The girls went to one bathroom and each of the boys took the other two. We, of course, took the one with the huge bathtub so we could all talk while wiping ice cream off our faces.

I relaxed as I rubbed strawberry shampoo in my hair, we talked about anything and everything. I was using cherry blossom soap and strawberry shampoo/conditioner while Flare used cucumber lime soap and A LOT of green apple shampoo/conditioner and Minerva used mango soap and coconut shampoo with tangerine conditioner so the bathroom kinda smelled weird with all the scents.

We all got into our pajamas, (nightgown- me, baggy shirt and shorts- Flare, full long sleeve pajama set- Minerva), and headed downstairs to watch a movie. We picked out a scary film, and as it was already like 1:00 in the morning, I was completely freaking out.

Gajeel sat in the big comfy chair, Min-min and Flare were on one side of the couch, while Zeref and I were on the other side furthest from the couch. I unconsciously hugged Zeref when it started getting scary and by the end of the movie I was holding on to him like my life depended on it with my face buried in his chest.

Everyone else had fallen asleep by this time, so it was completely silent. Zeref hugged me and rubbed my back to calm me, telling me that it was only a movie and everything was fine. I calmed down and my breathing evened again. We both fell asleep holding each other, my head on his chest and his chin on my head. We are definitely getting teased about this tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own: **Fairy Tail(Hiro Mashima), Ignorance(Paramore), Angels(Within Temptation),

Sick of it(Skillet), and any other songs I use!

**~TOMORROW~**

I woke up and yawned, noticing I was still hugging Zeref and everyone else was asleep so I poked his face to wake him up. I had to stifle a giggle when he mumbled something and held on tighter. I blew air in his ear and he opened his eyes and blinked until they adjusted to the light. He looked around only to find he was still hugging Lucy and he let go, blushing like crazy. I had to stifle another giggle at his flushed face, and put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet.

We silently walked towards the kitchen where we filled mugs of water and then walked back to the living room. _Good. Gajeel's still asleep._ We dumped the mugs on his head and he sat straight up yelling about killing something only to find us two rolling on the floor with laughter. _YES! I GOT ZEREF TO LAUGH!_ The laughter woke up the girls who laughed along when they saw Gajeel.

When we finally stopped laughing and gajeel was dried off, Minerva looked at Zeref and I with a smirking face. "So, why are you two up early? Together? The last thing I remember was you two hugging each other before I fell asleep." She crossed her arms and smirked while we stuttered with flushed faces trying to say something. "Gihi. Busted." Flare hid her smile in her hand and Zeref and I decided that we _definitely_ had to make breakfast _right now_ for _no reason at all._

We worked well in the kitchen together, having done it before. We always eat together because living in Love & Lucky ment we have to cook our own food, unfortunately unlike Hogwarts we don't have servants. *cough***-slaves-***cough* I made the pancakes and bacon, he made the scrambled eggs with hashbrowns, I set the table, and he pours the juice and puts the food on the table.

"You work well together, have you done it before?" Minerva asks. I was a bit sidetracked so I just nodded my head not noticing the evil smirk on her face. "We always eat breakfast with each other." Zeref said, I was glad I could get him to talk more. "Mmmhmm, at Love & Lucky we cook the food we eat, we don't have anyone to do it for us like the other houses. Besides, Zeref's scrambled eggs and hashbrowns are the best!" I said as we continued to work.

"I can't believe you just admitted to going on dates with your crush almost every day…" Flare said. I blushed and my eyes widened, so did Zeref. "W-what? It's n-not a d-date…" I said trying to focus on the pancakes. I finished making a whole bunch and flipped them onto a plate, and then checking the bacon before putting that down on a plate too. Zeref finished up his part while I set the table and he set all the food down and we dug in.

**~AN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER~**

School totally sucked. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! And waiting for the results of our band is almost impossible! Plus writing new songs, new tunes, although band practice isn't part of the list. It makes me feel light and free, I love it. I started studying with Zeref because of a big test in english coming up, and lastly, I must set up Gaj with someone! Heh heh… that's my favorite part. She needs to be special, good looking, smart, someone who compliments him.

That was also the hardest part, Gajeel is smarter than he seems. He may be a troublemaker, not the nicest person, and fights a lot, but I can see his intelligent eyes. Always taking in his surroundings, calculating what could happen and what to do. Amazing at battle strategies.

I sighed, and turned the page in my textbook. I hate english… I heard a knock and let in Zeref so we could study. He was way better at english than me. I messed up again and felt like punching something. He smiled at my frustration. I erased it once more, but this time he put his hand on mine and guided my hand to write it out the right way. I looked at him gratefully, and he just chuckled. I only messed up a few times after that.

We fell asleep studying again, both spread out on the floor with blankets covering us like a fort. Textbooks, notes, and pencils were scattered on the ground that we always cleaned up in the morning. I liked our studying sessions, it was way better studying with your best friends rather than alone. Especially if that best friend would make forts with you and then have breakfast together, that was always so fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own: **Fairy Tail(Hiro Mashima), Ignorance(Paramore), Angels(Within Temptation),

Sick of it(Skillet), and any other songs I use!

**~NEXT MORNING (YEA, I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT!~**

I woke up in the fort with Zeref again. "Zeeeeereeeeeef, wake uuuuuuuuup!" I poked his face until he opened his eyes. "Fort Study Sleeping again?" he asked I smiled and nodded and we began cleaning things up. Notes in the folders, textbooks in the bags, pencils in the bags and on the desk, blankets in a pile on the bed. I yawned and stretched as Zeref left to change.

I put on black skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt with black writing saying: 'Vampires Suck' with a pair of fangs under it. I really had become obsessed with these dark colors… And I was pretty clean. I already took a shower… at a time… the point is I am clean and don't smell. I ran out the doors and burst into the kitchen where some of the others were cooking food.

Baccus was drinking again, Yukino was making toast with jam, Angel was cooking a waffle, Cobra was putting a bunch of weird spices and things in a pan (I'm starting to think he's trying to poison himself or something), Midnight was probably sleeping, and Meredy was eating rainbow cereal. Why was I always stuck with the weirdos?

I looked over to see Zeref leaning against the wall waiting for me. I smiled and we worked practically in synchronization, making breakfast perfectly. We sat down enjoying breakfast. Oh look, Midnight is finally up. "Finally up, lazy?" i called to him with a smirk. My personality kinda changed around them too. He smirked back. "Well well well, if it isn't the resident lovebirds. I didn't hear you come back to your own room last night Zeref, I didn't know you were _that_ close."

Right, his room was next to Zeref's. We blushed scarlet and I quickly said "NO! We fell asleep in the fort again, thats all." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, every night we make a fort and study like mad. Usually we fall asleep in it and have to clean up all the notes and textbooks in the morning. I probably wouldn't pass english without you." I said the last part directed at Zeref and he chuckles a little. We all know each other because it was a small house, but we weren't super close or anything. I might get to know Midnight a little more sometime, but I'm not sure.

I took another bite of my hashbrowns and eggs and thought about how many friends I had made. Actually, its only Zeref, Flare, Gajeel, Minerva, and made sort of a rivalry with Midnight. "Hey Zeref, can you remind me to tell something to the rest of the band? I'm pretty sure I won't remember…" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. He nodded and smiled a little, I was pretty funny to him.

"Hey where's Mystogan?" I heard Midnight ask. I laughed. "No one ever seems to see him, I have no idea!" Zeref just shrugged. I checked the clock. "OH CRAP COME ON WERE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled and we took off, once again barely making it in time. I ran into the classroom and sat down at the desk.

Natsu looked disappointed I showed up, and scorpio pretended he didn't see me come in almost late. I always do it anyways. Today we got to shape our clay into whatever we wanted (as long as it's not inappropriate). I shaped mine into a mermaid, I based it off of the swimming coach, Aquarius. I thought she looked great. He told us to set it in the cupboard and get it tomorrow.

The rest of the classes flew by as did my wonderful lunch with Flare again, this time Midnight joined us, much to our surprise. I was SO happy when it was finally time for detention, this time I didn't do anything to deserve it though. I just walked in with Flare, and… MIDNIGHT WAS THERE?! "What the hell Midnight? Are you stalking me?" I got a little fearful at the last thought. He chuckled and shook his head. I smirked, "What did you do?"

"I may or may not have punched someone in the face for annoying me." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you always did that." He sighed. "Yea, but this is the first time I got caught… What do you all do in here anyways? I didn't see you or Flare do anything to get detention."

"Promise not to tell?" He nodded and I looked at the others. They nodded their heads, all the troublemakers are in this together! "We practice our band here all the time. It's why detention is awesome." He raised his eyebrows. "Really?" I nodded my head. Zeref poked my arm, "Luce, you wanted to tell them something." "OH YEA! Thanks for reminding me!" I flashed him a smile.

"I want to start our own fight club." Gajeel and Minerva looked excited at that and Flare looked curious. Zeref looked emotionless except for the curiosity swimming in his eyes. "We could invite a few more people too. We learn how to fight against each other. It could be fun! Plus, how many time have you always wanted to beat someone up for doing something?" I teased. "Gihi. Sounds good to me." I smirked. "Sounds awesome Lulu!" Another yes from Minerva. "It could be fun, and exciting!" Flare agreed. Zeref nodded.

"I'd want to join." Midnight said, and they all agreed. He was bad*ss enough to join us. "Who else should we invite?" I turned to Gajeel because he was good at these things. "We'd have to do someone who we almost know they'd say yes so it remains a secret. I think we should invite Juvia, shes from Fairy Tail. And maybe one more?" I nodded my head, and Midnight smirked. I raised my eyebrow at that. "Mystogan." My eyes widened at that. "What?! But no one ever seems to see him except in classes."

"I see him. He would probably say 'yes' to it. He's the type for that." I nodded my head and wrote down the names in a spare notebook. "Alright, it's settled. Zeref, Minerva, Gajeel, Midnight, Juvia, Mystogan, and I will be in this." We all shared a look of thoughtfulness. "NOW LETS PRACTICE!" They shouted "YEA!" and we went to the instruments. "_This_ is what we do." I said to Midnight before starting the song.

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

_When everything you do_

_Don't seem to matter._

_You try but it's no use_

_Your world is getting blacker._

_When every time you fail_

_Has no answer._

_Every empty promise made_

_Is a reminder._

_No one can make this better_

_Take control, it's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands,_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

_Every single day_

_I chase my own tail_

_Like a rat inside a maze_

_Gotta get, gotta get, get away_

_I'm running out of time_

_For me to break this._

_I'm tired of feeling like_

_I'm never gonna make it._

_No one can make this better_

_Take control, it's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands,_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

_I'm tired of it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm bored of it_

_Gotta fix this_

_I'm sick of it!_

_Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Sick of it!_

_Raise your hands,_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

_Get rid of it!_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it_

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it_

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!_

I shouted out the last part, staying strong and smirking at Midnight's jaw dropped face. We all high fived and noticed we had 15 minutes to go. "Alright, how about we play it one last time and then act like we were being good this whole time? Gihi." Gajeel said. We did, and when it was 10 minutes I grabbed my songbook and started jotting down ideas and writing more song lyrics.

Gajeel was coming up with stuff for fight club with Midnight, Flare and Minerva were talking about something and Zeref was helping me with the beat of the song. I write the lyrics, and he writes the music. We work well as a team. We all worked and talked for a bit more before it was time to go. But before we could, Midnight questioned us, "Where do you always disappear to? Most people never figure that out. And if you practice here, what are you doing?"

I grinned. "We go over to one of our houses, and practice more. Music is our life." They all nodded and we packed up. Midnight had a look or remembrance on his face before saying "I shouldn't expect Zeref to come into his room at night anymore, right?" He asked me with a teasing smirk. The others besides a blushing Zeref looked confused. "Oh? You don't know? Zeref has been going over to her room at night and never comes back except in the mornings."

"AH-HA! I KNEW YOU HAD A THING WITH HIM!" Minerva shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me. "First it was the staring, then the snuggling, and now you're snuggling every night huh? I KNEW IT!" We blushed like mad and tried to deny it. "NO! We're studying! We build a fort out of blankets and pillows and study or else I fail english! And then we fall asleep in there, a lot…" "But you're still kissing, right?" "NO!" Zeref and I shouted at the same time, well Zeref was a quiet shout.

We were blushing cherry red as we walked along the path to Min-min's house, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. _Snuggling with Zeref?_ I kept my eyes on the sidewalk and almost bumped into the garage. "GREAT LET'S GO!" I Shouted, typing in the passcode and running up to my mic. "What are we doing this time?!" Flare asked excitedly. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the floor in thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own: **Fairy Tail(Hiro Mashima), Ignorance(Paramore), Angels(Within Temptation),

Sick of it(Skillet), and any other songs I use!

"Maybe we should bring the fight club people here to plan." Zeref said quietly. I nodded my head and yelled at Gajeel to go find Juvia, while Zeref and I went to get Midnight and Mystogan. I pulled Zeref along with me as we raced to the Love & Lucky dorms, where we found Midnight asleep on a chair.

"YO MIDNIGHT WAKE UP WE NEED YOU FOR THAT THING!" I yelled in his ear. He shot straight up and fell off the chair. "Where is Mystogan?" I say in a low voice so no one hears. He glares at me but gestures to follow him, we found him up in a Sakura blossom tree where no one could find him. "Did you tell him?" I asked Midnight, and he nodded his head. "And he said 'yes', right?" another nod. "Ok. GET DOWN HERE!" I shouted up the tree where Mystogan dropped down in a crouch position.

"Great let's go. I can't have Gajeel beating me at being first, now can I?" I laughed evilly to myself not noticing the other two asking Zeref if i was still sane to which he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "COME ON!" I said before running off pulling Zeref with me.

We were back at Min-min's house and everyone was already at the garage. _d*mnit…_ We sat down and wrote some of what we had to do.

hand to hand combat

using some sort of weapon

agility training

power training

"Great. Only four steps, nice and simple." I said. "Alright, what do you mean by weapon? Magic is scarce now, hardly anyone knows how to use it." Midnight asked. I looked at Gajeel. "You must become one with nature, and believe in magic, to gain magical powers." I nodded my head. "So we must meditate somewhere in nature? And stop killing spiders…" I looked down, guilty.

Zeref patted my back, "It's alright, everyone kills spiders every now and then." He spoke softly to me, mocking me. I laughed a little and nodded my head and sighed. "So, we're really gonna learn… Magic?" He nodded. "Well, then what's the most peaceful place close to nature?" I asked Mystogan. He smirked a little, "A waterfall. Follow me." He said, and walked to the side of the neighborhood that has a forest a few rows of houses down.

We walked a long ways, finally stopping at a breathtaking sight. A beautiful waterfall cascading down rocky cliffs and pooling into a small stream. It wasn't deep and rocks stood up where the waterfall came down, where Mystogan was sitting. He sat crosslegged in meditation under the waterfall, getting soaked. "Your goal is to be completely calm even when the raging waters are all around you…" He murmured.

I nodded and sat on a rock next to him. It was hard to focus with the water pouring down on your head and sounds of it hitting the ground. I took a deep breath in, let it out slowly, repeat, take more breaths. I focused on breathing, I closed my eyes, and listened to the sounds around me. I shut out the raging waters and listen to the bird's call, the rustling bushes, tree branches shaking when the wind blows harshly.

I completely lost myself in the beautiful sounds of nature, breathing in and out the whole time, I felt peaceful. The rhythm of all our breaths coming in and letting go in perfect timing. It seemed like there was no time, it could've been a few seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. I didn't open my eyes until I heard the murmur of Mystogan telling us to open them.

I opened my eyes to see the rest of them completely peaceful in a meditative state. back straight, legs crossed, and hands resting in their lap or on their knees. "How long has it been?" I heard Zeref murmur. "Juvia thinks it has been a few hours." I heard Juvia say. I nodded my head and we all got up, still sleepy from the meditation. I looked down and remembered I was soaking wet. Luckily, I didn't wear a white shirt today. Neither did Juvia. (Thank goodness…)

I took Zeref's outstretched hand and smiled back at him. We all walked in silence to Minerva's house, and just let the air and sun dry us. We watched another scary movie but this time I was much more calm. "How about we watch *_horror movie_*?" Minerva asked. I just yawned and nodded, "I won't get too scared this time…" I said. Zeref leaned over and whispered to me "But you look cute when you're scared."

I blushed cherry red and sputtered nonsense while he whistled, looking at the ceiling, with his hands clasped behind his back pretending to be innocent. Flare giggled, "What did you tell blondie?" She said with her head tilted to the side and a smile on her face. "Nooooothiiiiiing…" He said.

Minerva turned on the television, and everyone settled in. Gajeel was in the big comfy chair, Midnight was on the floor with his arms crossed and… might have been asleep, Mystogan was actually spread out on the floor _on his stomach like a child_, the three girls were all on the couch giggling to each other and I was standing next to the television half asleep.

Minerva sighed, "Lucy, you're way too tired. Go get some sleep in the guest room." I nodded and yawned, before falling on the ground asleep.

Zeref came into the room, seeing the sleeping Lucy on the floor and shaking his head with a smile of amusement. Everyone else was amused when he sighed and picked up Lucy bridal style and carried her to the guest room. He laid Lucy on the bed and pulled up the covers over her. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. And then _somehow_ ended up hugging Lucy in her sleep with her head on his chest… just like last time.

I woke up and yawned, before noticing Zeref was still hugging me like I would vanish in a puff of smoke. I giggled and poked his face until he blinked his eyes waking up and yawning. _cute._ "Zeref… wake up…" I poked his face again until he mumbled something, but shot up when he noticed he was still hugging me. "Come on, let's go make breakfast!"

He nodded and yawned again. I pulled him out of bed and we walked to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting looking amused. Minerva started, "Sooooooooooo, I came in to check on you last night and look what I found." She waved a picture of us hugging each other. "Do they do this often?" Mystogan asked Midnight. "Dont. You. Dare." I growled at him.

He blinked in mock innocence. "Whaaat? Me, tell Mystogan that you owe so secretly _study_ together every night? Why would I do that?" Mystogan raised his eyebrows with a look of amusement. "We _are_ studying. Without me, Lucy would fail english." Zeref said quietly with an amused smile on his face. "It's true.." I muttered quietly, looking down.

The rest of the morning was more planning and other things, but after lunch was when we started the fighting. "Alright, how about we have permanent training partners but once in a while go battle royal?" I said with an evil smirk on my face. Gajeel 'Gihi'ed and nodded, Zeref nodded, Midnight smirked, Juvia nodded excitedly, Minerva said "Alright, sounds good.", Mystogan thought about for a few seconds before nodding, and Flare… Jumped up and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"MY PARTNER IS BLONDIE!" She shouted. Minerva smirked a bit, "Good. She totally wouldn't go all out on _Zeref_." I just shook my head in amusement. "I'd love to be your partner Flare!" I hugged her back and we laughed. "I wish to be Mystogan's partner." Zeref said quietly. Mystogan nodded, and Gajeel crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I'll go with Juvia." He said, which left Midnight with Minerva. We all seemed mostly happy with our partners, and got to work. Stretching a bit first, Mystogan counted down "3… 2… 1… Start." I threw a punch at Flare's stomach and she kicked my left side. We both blocked and I threw a kick to her head that she dodged by crouching down and sweeping out my legs. I got back up right away and threw a punch to the ribcage that hit.

"OOF!" She stumbled a bit then punched me, I blocked. I punched her and she blocked before hitting me with a kick. We went on for a little bit before getting tired out and sitting down, slightly injured. I looked over to where Mystogan and Zeref were, they were amazing.

Doing flips and perfecting kicks, they could jump high in the air too. They both had serious faces on, mostly dodging everything. It was more graceful and agile, not really blocking or powerfully attacking. I relied on my former ballet lessons to keep me light on my feet and flexible.

Gajeel and Juvia, Midnight and Minerva, were going all out. Midnight and Minerva were powerhouses, even if they didn't look like it. Gajeel was the powerhouse and Juvia was a little of everything, I was quick and agile but I can't fight very well. Flare was more like Juvia, a little of everything.

By now, everyone had stopped. "It would be best if the next time we meet I can correct you and help you get better at your fighting styles. You were very good Zeref." Mystogan said. I nodded and we left to our own homes, Zeref, Midnight, and I walked home together as did Gajeel and Juvia. Minerva was at her house already, Flare walked alone, and Mystogan… was off doing whatever Mystogans do.

Zeref and I went to my room for another study session. I really don't want to fail english. "Hey Zeref, could you help me on my fighting? You're a lot better than me on it." He smiled a bit and nodded. We stood up, "Punch my hand." I hit it as hard as I could as soon as I noted that I definitely wouldn't hurt him.

It was very weak but he didn't mind. He took my hand in his, "Don't wrap your fingers around your thumb, it'll break." He took my thumb and wrapped it around my middle and ring finger. Then he stood next to me, "Shift your whole body when you punch to give it power. Use both hands, too." He asked me to punch the air again, and helped me over and over until I did a perfect punch.I punched his fist one last time and he stumbled back and smiled. "Perfect." "YES!" I yelled and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

We went back to studying, we sat next to each other instead of facing each other this time, it seemed like a better way to compare notes. He sighed, shaking his head in amusement and reached over to correct another grammar mistake. I clenched my fists in anger of my mistake, mad at myself. He reached up and smoothed out my eyebrows with my thumb, silently telling me to calm down. I sighed, smiled at him, and we got back to studying.


	6. Chapter 6 (the end for now)

**I do not own: **Fairy Tail(Hiro Mashima), Ignorance(Paramore), Angels(Within Temptation),

Sick of it(Skillet), and any other songs I use!

**-BOOM! NEXT MORNING NOW!-**

Last night we fell asleep studying again, but this time my head was on his shoulder and found a weight on my head that turned out to be his head. I giggled and poked his face until he woke up. "Do I always have to wake up to my face getting poked?" He mumbled and I nodded my head, smiling. We stood up yawning, and stretched. He waved and went back to his room to change.

I pulled on some short shorts, a T-shirt, and combat boots. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and left to make breakfast.

**I haven't finished this story… I need more inspiration. And I have no idea how to write a romance like this. Sorry if you wanted more… I just can't think of anything, but I had already gotten this far so I posted it anyways.**


End file.
